Its Only WordS
by tealisnice
Summary: song fic. words by boyzone


**A little song fic. I intended for this to be a one shot but now I've changed my mind. This will have to be a two-shot. Hope you like it. Enjoy**

 **Teal XD**

Smile, an everlasting smile

A smile can bring you near to me

It had been her smile, that tentative, kind caring smile that had pulled him back here. To Hogwarts. The place he had done much damage to. In fact, as he had been the cause of its breaching he was sure that the newly erected wards would expel him. He believed it so firmly that he was astounded when he wasn't catapulted right back to his manor and locked down forever.

And then she was there. Standing in all her glory, head held high welcoming all the students personally as the proud head girl of Hogwarts. She had smiled at him then, though it was clearly forced but he didn't mind. Nobody had done that in so _long_. He wasn't smiled at, for that simple action was too lowly for a death eater, too emotional for a pure blooded family and obviously it wasn't something one would expect from enemies. Enemies in war. Enemies since childhood. Enemies who were ruthless enough to torture without a blink of hesitation.

And yet she did.

Don't ever let me find you gone

Cause that would bring a tear to me

Ever since then, Draco Malfoy began his day with the smile of Hermione Granger at the fore front of his mind (where it remained until he went to sleep). He sought her out one day in the library, needing help with an essay. She clearly didn't believe him, was sceptical but she helped him anyway. He sought her out again the next week. Then again. And again. Until one day, working together in the library became a daily occurrence.

And ever so slowly, they formed a tentative companionship.

This world has lost its glory

Lets start a brand new story

Now my love

Draco didn't know how it happened, when it happened but one day he suddenly realized, he loved her. Draco Malfoy was in love with Hermione Granger. He cared for her. Looked out for her. She was probably the only bright spot in his permanently post war gloomy and wretched life. Scratch that, she was the _only_ bright spot in his life since birth. He knew the wrong of his ways now and despite their history, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Maybe she would want to as well.

You think that I don't even mean

A single word I say…..

One day, while studying, Draco was suddenly over come with the need to tell her. And so he did. She didn't even acknowledge his love, only expressly told him that he wanted to use her. That he had planned this. That **she** was _filth_ in **his** eyes. And then she stormed away and he didn't see her again for two weeks. She had missed the key word in her own sentence. She 'was' filth in his eyes, as in she  used to be. Currently she was his love. Currently Hermione Granger was Draco Malfoy's Persephone. He could tell her that but she wouldn't believe him.

She wouldn't believe a word he uttered.

Its only words

And words are all I have

To take your heart away

He tried to tell her. To apologise. To be honest, sincere. But she wouldn't give him the time of her day. She was always with someone, never alone. _Clever witch_. Draco had always had everything he ever wanted, his family made sure that his every whim was fulfilled. It was obvious that he was spoiled rotten. And yet…. There wasn't anything Draco Malfoy could give Hermione Granger to make Hermione Granger believe him.

Words were all he had.

Talk, in everlasting words  
And dedicate them all, to me  
And I will give you all my life  
I'm here if you should call to me

Although he had no contact with her, he looked on from afar. He coveted every smile she blessed others with got jealous over every male she acknowledged. The only one she ignored was him. While the others talked to her, he sat far away and wished that all the words that ever left her mouth would belong to him. For her to be his. He would be anything for her, even a slave at her beck and call should she give him a chance.

If only she would look at him.


End file.
